Fortunate Misfortune
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: The Kazue twins just moved back from Australia and they can't wait to see their friends again. But will Himeko let her crush get in the way of her friendship with her sister? And what if Asami finds herself falling for the very same boy? EijiOC FujiOC
1. The Twins Return

**This story was requested by DarkAsianGirl. Hang on for the ride folks because this isn't your average twin story! ;D**

**Story Starts**

Standing side by side, the two girls measured up their new home, scanning from the mahogany front door to the red shingled roof. Their green eyes searched the perimeter, each set of eyes going into different directions; as one pair went to examine the bushes growing at the front of the house, shaggy and unkempt, the other pair went to investigate the garage, spiders and cobwebs filling the area. Both girls silently cringed at what they saw, only one letting out a disgusted groan.

"A few years of being away from Tokyo and this is what we have to come back to?" One girl sneered, clenching the fabric of her dress.

"We should consider ourselves lucky," the other girl said, twirling a leaf on the bush she had been looking at before snapping it off, "Nobody bought the house while we were away so we get to stay in it like we had before we moved."

"I guess that's true," the first girl sighed, her fist unclenching as she quickly tried to smooth out the wrinkles she had created in her clothes, "But I didn't expect it to get this… disgusting."

"Things will get better when we clean this place up a little bit. I promise Himeko," their mother said, ruffling her eldest daughter's ebony hair, only to have the girl huff in defiance, "Now you and your sister go help your father bring your stuff into the house. We might as well get started now."

"Yes, Mom," Himeko nodded, quickly fixing her ponytail to straighten out any stray hairs. She passed by her twin sister, quickly tugging on one of her matching low pigtails to get her attention, "Come on, Asami. We have to help Dad bring in some boxes."

Asami followed her sister to the car, stuffing her hands into the pockets in her jeans as their father passed each of them a box full of house supplies and whatnot. When their father passed Asami a box, her eyes quickly darted to the label that was taped to the side of it. She was delighted to see that it read 'ASAMI'S STUFF' and wondered if her older sister had gotten a box filled with her own things as well. It would certainly be interesting to see where everything could go now that they had returned to their old home. Not only had they brought along the stuff they originally had, but now they had new things, things they had accumulated when the lived in Australia.

"Should we decorate our room like we had when we lived here before?" Himeko asked, stopping in her steps to allow Asami to catch up to her. The older twin turned her stare to her sister when she asked the question. "Maybe we should change it up since we have more stuff now. What do you think, Asami?"

"It's up to you, Himeko," Asami said, not really knowing how she would want the room to look if it were up to her, "After all, you're the one with the interior design skills."

"That's true," Himeko smiled, feeling a bit proud that her younger twin was praising her like that, "But I want the room to be something we'd both like. We're both going to be living in it so we might as well have something we can both agree to. How about we talk it over while we clean the house up with mom?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

Both girls smiled at each other, nodding in a silent agreement as they set the boxes they were holding down onto the floor inside the old, dusty house. Making their way back to the car to get more boxes, they both started conversing on how things will be now that they're back in Tokyo.

----------

Glasses clinked together as the sound of happy people dining with their families filled the restaurant. The entire building seemed to have a happy aura surrounding it, people greeting one another with smiling faces, having small talk with the waiters and waitresses and whatnot. On the other side of the restaurant, the sound of workers singing their birthday wishes to a lucky customer could be heard, the lights slightly dimmed as they brought out a specially ordered cake. Himeko smiled, wondering what she could get if she had her birthday party at a nice restaurant like this. Of course, her sister, Asami, would have to get the same thing. It was the only setback of having a twin Himeko could think of; having to share your special day.

"I can't wait until school next week," Himeko gushed, twirling her fork on her plate as she delicately placed some food into her mouth.

"I never knew you could get excited over school, Himeko," her mother stated, smiling at her eldest daughter.

"She's not," Asami disagreed, spooning her own food into her mouth before speaking once more, "She's just excited to see the love of her life again." Asami proceeded to make kissy faces, teasing her sister as Himeko blushed brightly, protesting at Asami's accusations. "You know it's true, Himeko. You've been excited to see him ever since we got off the plane. What was his name again?"

"It's Fuji," Himeko reminded, huffing slightly at how forgetful her sister could be, "Is it such a shame for me to be excited to see him again? He was so cute back then! Now that we're in high school, he should be—"

Their father grunted; he felt slightly uncomfortable at how one of his daughters was talking about some boy she met years ago. Himeko apologized, blushing lightly as she went back to picking at her food with the tip of her fork. Asami merely giggled at her sister's embarrassment.

"Anyways," Asami continued, "Have you even talked to him yet?"

"Of course I have," Himeko glowered, before letting her face fall in disappointment, "Once or twice in class."

"So in other words this is just a simple crush," Asami laughed.

"Oh, what would you know," Himeko challenged, frowning at her sister, "It's not like you've ever had a crush on anybody. You try to avoid the boys all together; you and your shy personality."

Asami blushed, her cheeks turning a light scarlet at her sister's words. She knew that she could be a shy person, but her sister had gone a bit too far saying that she never had a crush on anybody. It was slightly true, but it still, it hurt to know that her sister had actually said that. Asami opened her mouth and a whole new argument between the two began.

As the girls argued, their parents sat back in their seats, enjoying their food as they ignored their young ones. They expected a small argument between the girls to happen, but they knew they would work it out all on their own. After all, they were sisters—nonetheless twins—and they loved each other. Nothing could ever come between them and separate them permanently.

Or so they thought.

**Chapter Ends**

**It's a short chapter, but what can you expect from an intro? Stay tuned for the next chapter of ****Fortunate Misfortune****!**


	2. Back to School Problems

**Summer makes me feel so productive! :)  
But writer's block puts me in such a slump. :(**

**Chapter Begins**

It had been a few days since the girls had moved back to town and things around their house seemed to be cleaning up nicely. The cobwebs—which had been infested with many spiders and dead bugs alike—had been removed from the garage by their father. Their mother had quickly gone to work on the front garden, making the bushes look new and healthy as if they were just replanted. Meanwhile, the girls had unpacked their things and decorated their new room, deciding to split the wide area in halves between themselves. Finally, on the third day of their hard labor around the house, the Kazue family moved into their old little house.

"Thank Kami all that hard work is finally over," Himeko sighed as she flopped down onto her bed. She raised her arms, rotating her aching wrists slowly, "These arms were not made for heavy lifting."

Asami giggled at her sister's actions as she too rested on her bed from across the room. Looking around at how they had decorated, she felt a sense of accomplishment overwhelm her. It really did take a lot of work for them to get their room cleaned up, but it had been fun since they were doing it together.

"All our work isn't over yet," Asami commented, picking at a stray string on her jeans. She took a glance at her sister, only to find a confused look plastered on her face. Asami sighed, explaining, "We start school tomorrow."

"That's not fair," Himeko complained, "We don't even get a single day off before starting school again! My arms are going to be killing me tomorrow!"

Himeko let out a disapproving noise as she turned to lie on her belly, head facing to the side as she huffed out in annoyance. Meanwhile, Asami laughed at the way her sister was acting, expecting that sort of outburst from her over reactive twin.

"Think about it this way, Himeko," Asami said teasingly, sitting up in her bed to get a better look at her sister, "Now you get to see Fuji again."

Asami let out another laugh as Himeko promptly threw her pillow at her and a small pillow war commenced between the twins.

**The Next Day**

The first day of school proved to be a challenge to the girls as they quickly learned they wouldn't be in many classes together. They had compared their schedules many times over, only to come out with the same result each time. Unfortunately for them, the only class they had together was P.E.

"Maybe we can switch schedules so we can have a few more classes together," Himeko suggested as the twins walked down a hallway.

Asami shook her head in disagreement, "That would cause trouble for the people who make the schedules. I think we should just stick with the ones we have."

Himeko groaned, her hand clenching the fabric of her school uniform. "But we've been together in almost every class since we started school! I don't want to have just one class with you."

"I don't want to either," Asami agreed as she reached her locker and opened it, using the combination the school had given her, "But we have to live with it."

Himeko glanced at the locker her sister was at and then looked at the piece of paper that showed which locker was hers. She frowned and looked to see if her locker was anywhere near where they were now, but sighed when she found no sign of it. Walking a couple of steps away, Himeko looked down the row of lockers and glanced at each number as other people around her passed by to reach their own lockers. She groaned, noticing that her locker was all the way on the end of the hallway.

"Look, now we don't even have lockers close together," Himeko complained as she pointed to her locker at the end of the row, "This has got to be some kind of sign or something. Something bad is going to happen, I know it."

Asami rolled her eyes at her sister, noticing that she was going into another one of her over reactive rants again.

"It's nothing, Himeko," Asami said as she walked with her sister to her locker, "Other people obviously took the lockers around mine and this one was the last one that was available. There was nothing we could do about it."

Himeko pouted as she opened her locker and stuffed it with her books and other school supplies. Once she had her things safe into her locker, she shut it with a click and locked it up before turning to face her sister.

"We might as well get to our homerooms before the first bell rings, right?" Asami said, trying to be optimistic as she dragged her sister along the hallway, "Come on, my homeroom is closer so we can go there first."

The girls weaved around people walking by them, occasionally saying a few hellos to people they recognized from their old schools. They made their way to a classroom at the far end of another corridor, opening the door as they stepped into what seemed to be a science class. Asami set her bag down on a desk in the middle row before turning to her sister.

"Now let's go find your homeroom before the bell rings, okay?"

The girls were about to walk out the open door of the classroom when somebody walked in, cutting them off as they stepped back to let him through. Himeko found herself staring at the brunette that walked into the classroom, noticing that his seemed to be closed, yet he was able to see where he was going. Himeko quickly pulled her sister outside of the classroom, trying her best to hold back a squeal of delight.

"Ow, what was that for, Himeko?" Asami asked as she rubbed at the arm her sister had violently tugged on.

Himeko held a finger to her lips, shushing her sister as she glanced back into the classroom they had just walked out of. Asami followed Himeko's actions, glancing into the classroom as well, only to see a tall brunette boy with closed eyes sitting at a desk. She wondered how he was able to write whatever he was writing with his eyes being closed.

"Himeko, what are we doing?"

"Shush, he'll hear you," Himeko said as she took one last longing glance at the boy in the classroom. Sighing in contentment, Himeko turned back to look at her sister, "That's Fuji."

Asami looked at the boy in the classroom again for only a moment. "That's Fuji?" she asked, not really believing what her sister was saying. He didn't really seem like the type of person Himeko would fall head over heals for.

"Of course he is! I'm sure of it," Himeko swooned, "It's only been a couple of years since I've seen him. How much could he have changed?"

"A person can change a lot over the years," Asami said point blank, smiling at how love struck her sister looked.

Ignoring her twin's words, Himeko glared at Asami in a jealous manner, "It's not fair that out of the two of us, he's in your homeroom! I'm the one who likes him."

Asami was about to say how the people she had class with wasn't up to her when the first bell of the day rang, cutting her off as it signaled for all the students to report to their homerooms. The girls frowned and Himeko took another glance at her schedule; she would have to find her homeroom by herself now.

As Asami was about to turn to go into her class, another tug on her arm made her turn back to Himeko's pleading face.

"If you guys ever talk, please put in a good word for me, okay?"

Asami laughed and agreed, waving to her sister as she walked into the classroom, "See you in P.E Himeko."

"We don't have P.E. today!"

Asami laughed again at the annoyed groan her sister had let out as she walked away.

**---**

Dipping her brush into dark brown paint, Asami smudged the color onto the blank paper before her, shaping the blob of color into what she saw to be a dog. It was her last class of the day—art class—and with only a few more minutes left until the final bell rang, the teacher decided to give her students some down time by letting them paint. Unfortunately for Asami, she had no talent in painting whatsoever.

"Asami, can you pass the green next to you?"

Green eyes meeting brown ones, Asami smiled at her friend, Aiko, as she reached for the bottle of green paint. Aiko stared curiously at Asami's painting, scrutinizing the way all the colors on the paper mixed together.

"What's wrong with your bear?" Aiko asked, nodding her head towards Asami's painting, "Where is it? A grape farm?"

"It's supposed to be a dog," Asami pouted, looking at her painting, "And it's in a meadow. Those are flowers, see?"

"Right," Aiko dragged on, rolling her eyes as she smiled playfully at Asami, "Well, it's not like mines is any better. I was supposed to be painting my brother, but it ended up looking like a clown. You know, now that I think about it, they're pretty much the same thing."

The girls laughed to themselves, continuing with their paintings until the last bell of the day rang loudly through the school's hallways. Packing up her things and throwing her failed painting into the trashcan, Asami swings her bag over her shoulder and makes her way out of the classroom and to her locker a few hallways away. Asami turned the dial on her locker to its right numbers, opening the metal door with a click. A small tapping on the door of her locker catches her attention, bringing her eyes to look at the matching eyes of her sister.

"Hi Himeko," Asami greets as she continued to replace books in her locker with the ones in her bag.

"Asami, you'll never guess who I bumped into on the way to my last period," Himeko said, her voice high in excitement.

"Oh, I bet I can," Asami smiled, closing her locker as she turned to look at her sister with an expecting look, "Fuji, right?"

"Exactly," Himeko gushed, twirling a little to emphasize her happiness as people around her in the hallway stare with curious eyes, "He even remembered me; my name and everything! Well, he only remembered my name, but it's a start right?"

Asami laughed, agreeing with her sister as they walked down the hallway to the front gates of the school. Along the way Himeko talked about how her day had gone by and how she had met up with a few of their old friends from a long time ago. Meanwhile Asami would nod, putting her insight into the conversation every now and then. It was only when they were halfway to the gates that Asami stopped in her tracks, her face twisting in confusion as she stood still.

"What's wrong, Asami?" Himeko asked, noticing her sister's strange behavior.

"I just remembered that I still need to borrow a book from the library for one of my classes," Asami replied, turning around as she started walking back towards the direction of the library, "Just go on and wait by the gates for me. I won't be too long."

Himeko nodded, continuing her walk towards the front gate as her twin sister went the opposite way towards the library, humming quietly to herself. Once she reached the library, she opened the wide double doors and walked into the cool air conditioned area, looking around for the right section where the book she needed would be. Spotting the word 'HISTORY' in big, bold lettering, she walked over towards the tall shelves and scanned the titles of the books. She could hear the door to the library open once more, but ignored it once she spotted the title of the book she had been looking for. Unfortunately for her, it was on the highest shelf there.

"Curse my height," Asami mumbled lowly to herself as she went onto her tiptoes and reached for the book she needed.

"I'll get it for you," a soft voice said.

Asami watched as a hand grasped onto the book she had previously been reaching for before handing it to her. Taking it into her own hands, Asami looked up to the boy standing before her. She recognized him from one of her classes from earlier that day and quickly thanked him as he walked off to another section of the library. Clutching the book close to her, Asami turned to walk towards the front desk so she could check out the book. Once that was done, she walked out of the library and down the hallway towards the school's front gates. Unfortunately, as she turned the corner, she accidently bumped into somebody, causing her to fall flat on her rear.

"Saa, I'm sorry about that. Here, I'll help you up."

Asami opened her eyes which had closed upon impact, staring at the hand before her. Looking up further, Asami noticed the familiar face of her fellow homeroom student, Fuji.

**Meanwhile…**

Tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, Himeko sighed a sound of annoyance as she stared at the door she had just walked from. She had been waiting for at least seven minutes and was getting tired of waiting for her sister. Deciding to go in after her, Himeko stalked back into the school building and through the hallways as she made her way towards the library where her sister had gone almost ten minutes ago. She turned the corner and walked into the hall that would take her to the library, but was immediately frozen at the sight before her. A surprised noise came from her mouth as she quickly dashed back around the corner, taking in what she had just seen:

Asami was smiling, a faint blush on her cheeks as Fuji held her hand.

**Chapter Ends**

**Dun, dun, dun! Stay tuned to see what happens next time on ****Fortunate Misfortune****!**


	3. The Fight Begins

**I'm extremely sorry for the super slow update. I know that everybody uses the school excuse, but it's honestly the only one I have. Being a freshman isn't all it's cracked up to be.**

**Chapter Begins**

"Thank you for helping me up," Asami stuttered slightly to the taller person before her, "It was really my fault though. I was in a hurry and should have been watching where I was going."

Asami's face turned a faint red, a blush forming on her cheeks from both having fallen down after bumping into somebody and from her shy nature. She quickly took her hand out of Fuji's grasp, bowing in apology. For a brief second, Asami took in the way he looked, her eyes scanning from his honey brown hair, to his smiling face, all the way to his toned arms which she guessed he got from years of tennis; she could almost see why her sister had fallen so hopelessly in love with him.

"Saa, no, it's all fine," Fuji said with his signature smile on his face. He had noticed how her hands were small, but not fragile and that brought a smirk to his features; he had always appreciated a girl with small hands.

Asami gave him a small smile, bowing once more as she stepped around Fuji and walked off in the direction of the front gates. Fuji watched after her, a curious look on his features; he had remembered her hair being in a low ponytail, but when he examined her closely this time, her hair looked to be pulled into two pigtails. Putting a hand to his chin, Fuji wondered what could have caused the girl he thought to be Himeko change her hairstyle.

"Ne, Fujiko, what are you staring at?"

Fuji turned to see his good friend Eiji turning the corner he was just about to walk around, the happy go lucky acrobat holding a bunch of books in his arms. Eiji's eyes looked passed Fuji, down the hallway the tensai was just looking down, only to catch a glimpse of the girl who had so quickly dashed away. A wide grin leaked its way onto Eiji's face as he put two and two together. Nudging Fuji's arm with his elbow, Eiji winked at the tensai.

"Only the first day and you've already got a girlfriend," Eiji teased, "You're very lucky, Fujiko."

Putting his hands up in protest, Fuji stepped away from Eiji's teasing assault. "Saa, you've got it wrong Eiji," he explained, "We only bumped into each other in the hallway when I came looking for you."

Eiji shrugged, accepting his friends lame—albeit truthful—excuse, "Whatever you say Fujiko. Do you know her name?"

"I think its Himeko Kazue," Fuji said, putting his hand back to his chin as he thought about his answer, "I never bothered to ask her, and even if I did, she walked away too fast for me to get it into our small conversation."

"Himeko-chan," Eiji breathed out in a whisper. He looked at Fuji, his azure eyes wide and happy, "She sounds cute."

**Meanwhile…**

Curious eyes watched her sister's every move as Asami wondered why her sister had gotten so quiet. It seemed like ever since Asami had made her way back to the gates, Himeko had acted differently. She remembered faintly that Himeko was leaning against the school gates, panting heavily as if she had just run a marathon. She had thought about asking her sister if anything was wrong, but upon seeing how deep into her thoughts Himeko seemed to be, she quickly thought against it. A worried frown etched itself onto her face; it was unlike Himeko to keep her problems to herself. Even their mother noticed the extreme change in her eldest daughter.

"Himeko, are you alright? You haven't said a word all night long," her mother spoke as they all sat down at the dining room table for dinner. Placing a concerned hand on Himeko's shoulder, she gave a small smile to the eldest twin as she placed a plate of her favorite dinner in front of her.

"I'm fine, mom," Himeko mumbled softly, twirling her fork around in her food as she played with it idly.

"You're not having any boy troubles on the first day of school, are you?" her mother asked. Knowing Himeko, that would be one of the only reasons she would act depressed.

Asami leaned into the conversation a bit more, her curious ears also wondering if boys were the reason her beloved twin sister was in a gloomy mood. When Himeko merely shook her head back and forth, Asami slid fully back into her seat. Her hand reached for her fork, prodding around on her plate before she had a reasonable amount on the silver utensil. Placing the food into her mouth, Asami chewed silently as the rest of dinner went on without another word from Himeko.

Though, later that night, while the girls were finishing up their homework from the first day of school, Asami had decided that the never ending silence from Himeko had gone on for long enough.

"What's wrong with you?" Asami said, slamming her textbook shut as she stood from her desk and approached Himeko, "You're usually off ranting about something that makes you upset, but now you're just laying there on your bed like a log!" Asami's usually quiet voice raised a bit, her eyes half-glaring at her sister, "Something must've happened between the time I saw you afterschool and the time I went to the library on my own; it's abnormal for someone to just have a dramatic mood change in only a few minutes. Come on Himeko, it's like you're not even my sister anymore."

"You're one to talk," Himeko mumbled, rolling onto her side so she was able to face her sister.

Asami looked at Himeko incredulously, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you."

Himeko instantly sat up in her bed, glaring at her sister with all her fury, "Of course you know what I'm talking about! You know I like him, but you go on and flirt around with him anyways! How could you Asami?" As Himeko spoke, she stood from her bed and started collecting her pillows and blankets. "I thought I could trust you, but obviously you just wanted him for yourself."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Himeko!" Asami protested, standing stock still in place as she followed her sister with her eyes.

"Don't lie to me," Himeko snapped, making her way over to their door, "I saw you holding hands with him in the hallway. You were smiling and blushing and everything! All of these years thinking you were a silent, shy girl, but now look at you. I bet you were waiting for the right moment to steal Fuji away from me."

Eyes widening in shock, Asami finally realized what Himeko had been so upset over. "You've got it all wrong Himeko." Stepping away from the spot she had been in for the past few minutes, Asami reached a hand toward her sister who had been stepping out into the hallway, "Wait, where are you going Himeko?"

"I'm going to go sleep in the guest room where I don't have to listen to lies all night."

With that said, Himeko slammed the door in Asami's face, leaving the girl even more shocked than when the whole fight had started. Asami stared at the wooden door before her for quite a while, staying silent as she listened to Himeko's footsteps echoing in the hallway. When she heard the very faint click of the guest room's door shut, Asami turned to face their beds. Her eyes landed on Himeko's bed, the pillows and blankets missing, leaving the mattress bare. Slowly, Asami's fist curled up in anger, the feeling bubbling up from the pit of her stomach the longer she stared at her twin's bed.

"Fine," Asami yelled, hoping that Himeko could hear her through the wooden doors separating them, "If you don't want to listen, then I just won't talk to you!"

Asami shut off the light to the room she was in, not bothering to pack her things for school the next day as she went to bed.

**Chapter Ends**

**Let's hope the next time I update won't be so long from now!**


	4. Avoidance

…**Hi! I'm going to pretend I didn't take forever to update, okay? Okay!**

**Chapter Begins**

"Asami, wake up dear," a voice yelled through the wooden door, hands knocking a tad frantically, "You'll be late for your second day of school!"

Asami sat up slowly in her bed, balled up fists rubbing at her eyes as she groaned groggily. Her disheveled hair stuck up in awkward places, an obvious sign of bed head. Letting out a loud yawn, Asami glanced around the room, the events of last night quickly replaying themselves in her head. A scowl settled onto her face as she stared at her sister's bed, the mattress still bare from any blankets or pillows. Looking to the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her, a startled noise made its way out of her lips as she quickly jumped out of bed. She threw open her bedroom door only to come face to face with her mother.

"Asami, I thought you'd never wake up," her mother exclaimed, frowning at the youngest of the twins, "Hurry up and get ready so I can drop you off at school."

"What about Himeko?" Asami asked as she hurriedly grabbed a towel from the hallway closet.

"She already left," her mother said, shooing her into the bathroom for her shower, "She said something about walking to school with friends so they could catch up."

Asami gave her mother a confused look before closing the bathroom door behind her; they lived nowhere near their friends.

**Meanwhile…**

Himeko hummed sadly, her feet dragging slightly as she walked down the street by herself. In the near distance she could see her school in all its white building glory, taunting her with how huge it seemed to be. She smiled slightly, wondering if her friends had already made it to school. She wondered where they would be at the moment; maybe sitting in the science room, lounging near their lockers, or maybe even sitting down in a stairwell, gossiping about the things around them. There were lots of places in there that she could possibly use as a hang out spot with friends, but to her only once place mattered: The place right next to her beloved Fuji.

Thinking about her crush refreshed her memories of the night before, making her soft smile quickly morph into a frown. Thoughts about her sister hooking up with Fuji—her Fuji—tumbled around in her head, worsening her mood as she finally set foot onto school grounds. Hand twitching, Himeko tried hard to convince herself not to scrunch up her uniform in fear of wrinkling the delicate fabric. While doing so, she failed the notice the pair of boys she was about to run into.

"Excuse me," she quickly said, catching her footing as to avoid falling to her knees. She looked up to the two boys before her, recognizing them as a couple of Fuji's friends.

"No, no, it's okay," one of them said. His short black hair and kind smile quickly told her brain that he could be none other than Shuichiro Oishi, "I'm sure you were deep in your thoughts. It's understandable that you'd be distracted."

Giving him a slight smile, Himeko bowed in apology before she turned to leave, only to be stopped by the second boy's sudden outburst.

"Hey, you're the girl from yesterday," the redhead exclaimed, pointing an excited finger in Himeko's direction, "What was your name? Hina, Himo, Hime…"

"Himeko," she said, giving the redhead she could only presume to be Eiji Kikumaru a confused look, "Excuse me for asking, but how do you know my name?"

"Fuji was talking about you yesterday."

A wide grin made its way to her lips as she interlocked her hands, knitting her fingers together. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she looked up at the two boys before her, each one having their own opinions on the girl's sudden change of mood.

"Fuji was talking about me? What did he say?"

Eiji put a hand to his neck, rubbing softly as a slight frown made its way to his face, "Ah, I can't really remember now. He said something about looking for you… maybe."

Himeko promptly let out a squeal of happiness, "Well, I should go looking for him then!"

With that said, the now bubbly girl skipped off in the direction of the school building, leaving the two boys to ponder why Fuji would want to talk to her. Eiji sighed softly, his hand returning to his side as he watched the girl waltz off. He could feel the curious eyes of Oishi staring into his side, so he turned towards his once tennis partner, his smile returning to his face.

"She seemed rather enthusiastic to go meet up with Fuji," Oishi spoke, a hand to his chin as he observed his best friend's reaction, "She seems to be infatuated with him."

Eiji hummed in agreement, wondering in the back of his mind why Fuji always had so many cute girls wrapped around his finger.

"Himeko-chan seems like a happy girl, ne?" Eiji said absentmindedly to himself, forgetting that a friend was standing right next to him, "Very cute."

Oishi silently raised a brow at his usually hyperactive friend, stooping down slightly to pick his bag up off the floor. The school bell suddenly rang, warning students that they had only five minutes to get to their classes. Waving goodbye to one another, the two boys went their separate ways.

**Meanwhile, outside school grounds…**

Scrambling out of the car, Asami quickly waved a goodbye to her mother as she ran towards her school's main building. As she ran, the long sound of a bell rang through the area; she prayed to Kami that it wasn't the late bell. Throwing the front doors to the building open, she noticed that the hallways were completely empty and she was in fact, late for school.

'_Nice going Asami,' _she thought to herself, _'Late on the second day of school. You really are showing your teachers how much of a great student you will be.'_

Asami slowed her running pace to a steady walk, thinking that if she was already late for school there was no need for her to be in such a rush. She walked her way towards her locker and dialed in the combination. Once it was open, she sifted through her bag, searching for her text book. She bit her lip softly, cursing in her head when she saw that her textbook was nowhere in her bag. She hoped to herself that she wouldn't need it for the day, but with her luck for the day so far, that wouldn't be the case. Slowly, she made her way to her classroom, opening the door as slowly as possible so she would hopefully not be noticed by the crowd of students on the other side.

"Kazue, it's very nice of you to join us today," her teacher said, pushing up his glasses as he stared at the young girl, making the class follow in the direction he was looking, "Please, take a seat and open up your textbook to page 42."

"I, um, I don't have my textbook today, sir," she said sheepishly, taking her seat.

Her teacher clicked his tongue at her in disapproval, "You're not showing your good side early off in the year, Kazue. I suggest you change that promptly. For now, just share with somebody near you."

Asami nodded silently as she turned to the person to her left. Behind her, a pair of azure eyes stared at her, wondering why the young girl had come to school so late.

**Later at Lunch…**

Setting her lunch tray on the table before her, Asami sighed as she sat down in the seat her friends had saved for her. Worried looks were exchanged around the table as one if her friends slowly placed a hand on Asami's slumped shoulders. She looked up towards the girl, noticing the kind brown eyes of her friend Aiko.

"Hey Asami, what's got you so down today," she asked, some of her friends nodding at the question as if wondering the same thing, "Why were you so late to class today?"

Another heavy sigh escaped from the younger twin's lips, "I woke up late today since the alarm clock wasn't set," she said, playing around with the food on her tray, "Usually Himeko sets the alarm clock, but we had a fight last night and I guess I just forgot to set it myself."

Aiko frowned, staring at her friend with sad eyes. "What was the fight about?"

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but promptly closed it when the familiar brown hair of Syuusuke Fuji passed by their table with a bunch of his friends. She watched as the boy sat at a table not to far from their own, talking with his friends with the usual smile on his face. A soft blush made its way to her cheeks as she remembered the happenings from yesterday that had all led up to the fight with her sister.

Aiko noticed the soft colorization on Asami's cheeks and quickly turned her eyes in the direction Asami's were facing. Realization hit her as she put two and two together. She looked back to Asami, her eyes suspicious.

"I'd rather not say what happened," Asami said when she noticed that Aiko was staring at her, "Do you know where Himeko is anyways?"

"Last time I saw her, she said she was searching the grounds for Fuji," another one of her friends, Mei, said, "Apparently she's not doing such a good job if she hasn't figured out he'd be in the lunchroom during lunch."

The girls laughed together, making other comments about their love stricken friend as Asami chuckled softly to herself. They had all soon forgotten about the younger twin's bad mood as their conversations continued. Lunch seemed to go on more swiftly and soundly for Asami, but outside the cafeteria, a pair of matching green eyes watched the table full of friends with envy. She searched the area for her crush and upon spotting him, sighed in relief. Turning away for only a moment, she decided to come back later to talk with Fuji, that way she could continue to avoid her sister.

**Chapter Ends**

**I hope you liked this chapter! This time I'm making no promises on how long until I update!**


	5. Advice and Apologies

**Okay, I was going to update, I swear! But then my laptop went out of commission for a while. I promise that is the honest truth.  
UPDATE!!! Okay, so there was no way I could start a new chapter with the way I ended this one, so I decided to attach an extended ending. Sorry to those of you who've already read the story. Good news is, you don't have to read the entire thing again! Just go straight to the bottom, thank you!**

**Chapter Begins**

Staring at the finished paper before him, Fuji could practically hear the ticking of the clock as it counted down the last few minutes of school. He mentally sighed, squeezing his eyes as tightly as they could possibly go in hopes that the incessant ticking noise would go away. Unfortunately for him, they only seemed to click ahead at a faster pace, forcing him to glance up at the clock to see if he really was going crazy. To his utter confusion, he found that the noise he had been hearing had all of a sudden stopped. Placing a delicate smile on his face, he slouched back to relax in his seat for the last few minutes of class, that is, until he realized that the noise was slowly coming back. Furrowing his brows together, he looked around the class to see if anyone was messing with him. Low and behold, in a few seats ahead of them, his classmate, Kazue-san, was furiously clicking away at her pen, her emerald eyes concentrated on her last piece of class work.

"Okay everybody, time to turn in your worksheets," their teacher announced, his eyes glancing at his watch as he counted down the final seconds in his head, "You can finish them next class. As for the rest of you who have probably already finished, you can look forward to starting your big project next class."

Half the class groaned as the final bell rang loudly through the halls, all of them quickly standing up in sync as they all turned in their papers; all except Asami. Curiosity getting the best of him, Fuji decided to play it off as if he was taking his time packing while he silently watched the ebony haired girl.

"Kazue, you can finish that up next time we have class," her teacher said, walking over to where the girl was still clicking away at her pen. He frowned, noticing that more than half the page was completely blank, "Or maybe you should get some help from somebody next time. It seems like you don't understand the topic at all."

Asami looked up at her teacher, his words finally getting through to her as all her other thoughts were pushed out of her mind. "Oh no, it's not that," she spoke, her cheeks dusting themselves with a soft pink tinge, "I've just had… a lot on my mind lately. I understand it completely."

Her teacher looked at her speculatively, his piercing eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses. He nodded, taking the paper off the girl's desk much to her protests. "Like I said, you can finish this up next class, and if you really do understand it as much as you say you do, then I expect you to finish it quickly. See you tomorrow Kazue."

Asami sighed heavily, grabbing the rest of her stuff off of her desk and shoving them into her bag. Meanwhile, Fuji found this to be the perfect opportunity to approach the girl. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he looked away for only a moment, only to find that when he looked back up, she was already leaving the classroom. He frowned for a split second, faltering in his steps as he hurried to catch up to her. Waving goodbye to his teacher, he looked around in the not so empty hallways of the school in pursuit of his female classmate. His eyes made it just in time to see her familiar pigtails turn the corner at the end of the hall to his right. How is it she could walk so fast?

"Oi, Fujiko, there you are!"

Fuji looked forward, noticing the familiar red hair of one of his best friends, Eiji. His smiling façade quickly made its way back to his face at the hyper active acrobat quickly approached him. Stopping a few feet short in front of the tensai, Eiji huffed and puffed as he slowly tried to catch his breath.

"Ne, where were you Fujiko?" Eiji asked once he caught his breath again. "I ran around looking for you! You said you wanted to go with us to the public courts, right?"

"It's only been a few minutes since the bell's rung, Eiji," Fuji chuckled, watching as the redhead before him put on a pout, "Not all of us can be as fast as you are all the time. Besides, I just have to get a few things from my locker before I go."

Fuji quickly turned on his heel, on his way after the girl once more. Unfortunately, he was momentarily stopped when his friend spoke out to him again.

"I can go with you, Fuji," Eiji said, catching up to the brunette. He frowned slightly when the tensai shook his head.

"Saa, I'll be fine. Go on without me."

With that said, Fuji quickly weaved his way around the other students in the hallways, leaving his redheaded friend behind. Once he passed around the corner that he had seen Asami turn, he stopped to scan the hallways once more. He frowned when he saw that the girl he was after was nowhere to be found. He turned to go back the other way to catch up with his friends, only to jump back in shock when a pair of emerald eyes were set in front of him.

"Hi Fuji-kun, your friend said that you were looking for me."

Fuji scanned the smiling girl before him with skeptical eyes. She certainly looked like the girl he had been searching for only moments ago, except something was different. Her hair was set into a ponytail instead of the two low pigtails he had grown accustomed to; her smile seemed to be brighter and friendlier, way different than the shy one he had seen only on occasions; her bag, although the same, was now accented with more trinkets than he had seen before. How could someone change so much in only a matter of minutes?

"Ah, yes, I was looking for you," he said cautiously, pausing as the girl squealed in delight.

"S-so, what was it that you wanted?" Himeko asked, a blush creeping its way to her cheeks as she finally settled down.

"I was just worried about you," Fuji said, putting on a faux smile as usual, "You seemed to be a tad depressed. You weren't very concentrated in class today."

Himeko's eyes widened a bit, Fuji's last sentence not really phasing through her as she answered him "How did you know I was depressed?"

Fuji chuckled a bit, "It's kind of obvious since you've been sighing all day."

Himeko let out a quiet gasp. She was surprised that Fuji had observed so much about her. Where had he been all day and why didn't she see him? "O-oh, I see. I guess I have been a bit sad today. You see, my sister and I had a fight last night and I just can't really find it in myself to forgive her."

Fuji frowned for a second, but quickly put on a soft smile before the girl before him could turn her bright green eyes back to him. "Saa, maybe you should try seeing it from her point of view." When the girl before him frowned in confusion, he decided to elaborate his words. "Try asking her what had happened. You'll find that both of your views might be a tad different from each other."

Himeko nodded, her eyes showing that she was understanding the words that he was saying. She looked back up to the brunette, thanking him with a smile. "I'll try that out as soon as I get home. I really hate not talking to her."

Fuji nodded before glancing at his watch. Upon seeing the time, he waved shortly to the girl. "I have to get going, see you around tomorrow."

Himeko waved goodbye, her eyes following her favorite tensai as he rounded the corner. She sighed happily, all thoughts about how he had known about her sadness quickly leaving her mind once and for all.

**Meanwhile…**

Asami sighed, wondering why she had decided to walk home today. Maybe she wanted to see if it was as easy as her sister made it out to be when she walked to school this morning. Maybe she just wanted some time to think on her own. Or maybe she had just forgotten to grab her cell phone when she left the house. Either way, she was already dead tired and she had only left school five minutes ago.

Sighing heavily for the umpteenth time that day, Asami let her mind wander around, two names flipping back and forth in her head. She thought of her sister, Himeko. She was always the prepared one, always having her go through a checklist of things before they ever left the house. Asami had always yelled at her, saying she didn't need a checklist to see whether she had all her things ready or not. That theory had obviously been proven wrong with the events of today. Then of course there was Fuji. Why was Himeko so infatuated with him? He really didn't seem like her type of guy. Sure, he was really cute and that smile of his made him look ultra kind, but Himeko really loved guys who liked to have fun and Fuji… Well, he didn't seem like the type of guy to jump off a cliff with only a bungee chord holding onto him. He actually kind of seemed a bit plain and laid back from what Asami could see.

Asami frowned, her thoughts interrupted as she heard her last name being called out by someone behind her. She turned around, her eyes latching on to a bouncing boy with red hair. He seemed to be dragging a few other guys with him.

"Kazue-chan, I was calling you for a while," the redhead said as he caught up to the girl with low pigtails, "Geez, it seems like you and Fujiko are avoiding each other today."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Asami asked, not knowing that the boy before her was mistaking her for her sister.

"Huh, you don't recognize me?" The boy asked, his eyes showing a dumbfounded emotion. "I saw you only this morning!"

"Oh, no, you must've seen—"

"Anyways, did you find Fuji? He's still looking for you, you know? I saw him after school and he was searching for someone so I kind of guessed that he was still looking for you."

"W-wait, he's looking for me? Are you sure—"

"Ah, I should get going now! I promised Fujiko that I'd meet him at the courts since he stayed back to look for you. See you later, Kazue-chan!"

With that said, the redhead ran off with his other friends in tow, waving an excited hand as a gesture of goodbye. Asami, who continued to stand in confusion, lifted a delicate hand to wave goodbye to the boy whose name she still didn't know. She shook her head once the trio was out of sight, the first thoughts that were coming to her head being that maybe the redhead would be more of her sister's type of guy.

**Later That Night…**

Creeping through the door silently, Himeko smiled once the familiar scent of her mother's cooking hit her nostrils. She had left the school shortly after her talk with Fuji in a desperate attempt to find her sister, but unfortunately for her, even if Asami couldn't walk as far as she could, she could sure as heck walk a lot faster. Himeko couldn't spot her sister anywhere on the sidewalk, so in a last attempt, she decided to just go home and see if Asami was there.

Walking into the kitchen, Himeko dropped her bag near the dining room table, catching her mother's attention as the much older woman quickly turned around.

"Oh, Himeko, it's you," she said, smiling at the older twin, "Welcome home dear. Asami came home an hour ago, what took you so long?"

"I was caught up talking with somebody," Himeko smiled, replaying her conversation with Fuji over and over in her head.

Her mother smiled knowingly, turning once more to continue tending to dinner. Her hands wrapped around a long wooden spoon, dipping it into something that was simmering in a large metal pot. "You should go upstairs and do our homework, Himeko."

Himeko groaned in response, picking up the bag she had so lazily dropped onto the floor as she trudged into the kitchen for a minute. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a can of her favorite flavored soda before slowly making her way to her room. Soon enough, she came face to face with the door leading to the room she was supposed to be sharing with Asami. Should she open the door and talk with Asami as Fuji had told her? Or should she just keep on walking and go into the guest room for the night again?

Deciding to go with Fuji's advice, Himeko slowly reached for the doorknob, turning it hesitantly as she pushed the door open. "Asami?"

On the opposite side of the door, Himeko could clearly see her sister, tears falling from the younger twin's eyes.

Himeko gasped, quickly closing the door behind her as she walked over to her sister's bedside. "Asami, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Asami looked up at the older twin incredulously, her eyes widening slightly as if she was staring at an odd creature, but being Himeko's twin, Asami felt like she was allowed to think of her sister as an odd creature in the first place. Asami watched silently as Himeko quickly went to her bedside table and got a few tissues from the tissue box, holding them out to her.

"I thought you were angry at me," Asami said, nodding in thanks as she grabbed the tissues and dabbed at her eyes lightly, "Something about 'not listening to my lies'."

"How could I think about that when my baby sister is in my room crying her eyes out," Himeko said exaggeratedly, her eyes showing true concern for her sister. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Asami rolled her green eyes before staring back into the matching ones before her, "Okay, first of all, it was one tear, okay? One tear, nothing to worry about. Second of all, there's nothing wrong. I was just busying myself by reading something funny until dinner is ready," Asami gestured to the book in her lap. Himeko quickly recognized it as one of their favorite books that they would always read together.

"Thirdly," Asami continued her rant, snapping Himeko out of her thoughts, "This is _our_ room, not yours, and finally, being born six minutes after you does not make me the 'baby'!"

Himeko blinked a bit as she stared at her sister, her mind going blank as she processed everything.

"W-what are you laughing at?" Asami asked, staring at Himeko as she burst out into a fit of giggles. "You're acting weird Himeko… Did you hit your head on the way home?"

"Of course not," Himeko scoffed, silencing her fit of laughter as she smiled at Asami, "I was just remembering how you would always throw a fit whenever I called you the 'baby'. You're so cute when you're angry 'Sami-chan."

Asami stared at her sister angrily, her cheeks flaming with color as she lightly shoved Himeko's shoulder, "Hey, you're avoiding the subject! Why are you talking to me? I thought you were angry."

"I… I decided to take somebody's advice and get your side of the story first," Himeko said, averting her eyes elsewhere as she waited for her sister's response. A few moments of silence passed and Himeko was starting to think her sister had gone deaf, but when a small intake of breath was heard, Himeko turned her eyes back to Asami.

"I'm assuming when you say 'somebody' you mean 'Fuji'," Asami said, giving her sister a small smile.

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on," Asami laughed, rolling her eyes at her twin's stupidity, "I'm you sister, your twin, your _other half_! I think I should know your personality and how you act by now. You don't take advice from anybody."

Himeko felt her cheeks flush a bright pink at her sister's words, "I can take advice from people if I want to… I just don't always want to."

"I can tell," Asami said, leaning back in her bed, "So… About listening to my side of the story. Are you still up for that?"

"Of course," Himeko said, walking over to her bed as she lay down on her stomach. Placing her head in her hands, she stared at her sister, showing that she was ready to listen.

"Okay, so it kind of started after I left you to go back to the library…"

**Chapter Ends**

**Eh, I don't really care for this chapter much… It feels like a filler for me. Although I guess some info in it are a tad vital. Anyways, if you're confused about anything in the story, please do feel free to ask me a question! Even I had to reread a few times to understand what I did…**


	6. The Perfect Plan

**Another chapter? Already? Boy, are you folks lucky!**

**Chapter Begins**

The next morning the girls arrived at school earlier than usual, their pace seeming to be in sync with each other as they walked side by side down the hallways of their class building. Both girls had bright smiles on their faces as they made their way to their lockers, greeting anybody who decided to stop and say hello. It was when they had reached Asami's locker that Himeko decided to would start talking to her sister.

"I'm so sorry for accusing you of stealing Fuji from me," Himeko cried as Asami dialed in the combination to her locker, "If I had known you had only bumped into him, I wouldn't have gotten so angry!"

Asami groaned quietly to herself as she switched out a couple of her books for other things she needed for that day, "I've already said you're forgiven. How many more times do you have to say sorry Himeko? It's getting kind of annoying…"

"But I made a horrible mistake," Himeko exclaimed, "I could've ruined it forever with us!"

"You should really go into acting, Himeko," Asami teased as she closed her locker and turned back towards her sister, "You can certainly exaggerate things enough. Besides, it's like I said last night when you started this whole 'apology speech'. I'm your sister; you can never get rid of me whether you like it or not. Now come on, our first period of the day is P.E. and we need to get your things out of your locker."

Himeko nodded, quickly dismissing what her sister had said about going into acting, "Finally, we have a class together! I'm glad we're not fighting anymore, because I don't think I could survive an entire school year without talking to you."

Asami stared at her sister unbelievingly. "It'd take you a school year to get over someone stealing Fuji from you?"

"For you, a school year," Himeko said point blankly, not bothering to elaborate on her words.

Asami shook her head, laughing lightly at her sister's words. She wondered to herself whether Himeko's statement was a good thing, or a bad thing? Would her sister forgive somebody faster if they weren't related to her? Maybe the sting of having a family member take someone you love away was far worse than having someone you had no relation to do the same. Or maybe it was the other way around, and Himeko would keep a grudge against a different person for all eternity. Either way, Asami had almost no time to ponder this as they soon arrived at Himeko's locker.

"Oh my gosh, this book is so heavy," Himeko complained as she lifted her history book into her locker, "Why do we have to learn this stuff anyways? And can you believe my teacher gave me a project on like, the second day of school? Due first thing on Friday no less!"

Hearing Himeko complain about her history project quickly brought a new thought to Asami's mind. In her flustered form after not finishing her class work, Asami had failed to notice she left a couple things in her desk as she scurried to leave the room.

"I just remembered that I left a couple things in class yesterday," Asami quickly explained to her sister as she started walking backwards toward her class, "You go on ahead to the P.E. courts without me, I'll catch up with you later."

Asami could faintly hear her sister yell out a goodbye as she turned and jogged down the hallway. Quickly weaving her way around other students, both recognizable and not, she failed to notice a certain redhead pass by her. The boy on the other hand, tried to wave a hello, but felt outright rejected when the girl quickly ran by him without a word.

"Nya, she must be late for something," he mused, turning to his own locker.

**Meanwhile, In the Classroom**

"So as you can see, the first project of the year will be a dual project, so I expect everyone to be picking their partners today. Seeing as you finished your class work before everyone else yesterday, I feel you have the right to choose who you want as a partner first, Fuji."

The brunette tensai nodded as his teacher continued to explain the upcoming project to him. Why was he standing there in the first place? Well, at first it was just to find a place to bum around until the first bell of the day rang, but when his teacher had asked if he wanted to know about the project, how could the sadist resist? After all, wasn't being prepared for things something a supposed genius was supposed to be?

"Thank you for explaining it to me," Fuji said, in his soft, polite voice.

"No problem Fuji," his teacher said, falling for the boy's fake smile, "It's nice to see that I have a student this year that actually likes to be prepared."

As Fuji opened his mouth to answer, the door to the classroom suddenly sprang open. Averting his eyes to the person who had entered, Fuji smiled once he saw that it was a familiar face.

"Speaking of being prepared," the older man drawled out as he took something off his desk, "You left this here yesterday, Kazue. I'm sure you wouldn't be so out of breath right now if you hadn't hurried to get out of my class yesterday."

Asami scowled a bit as she thanked her teacher, taking her notebook and pencil case out of his hands. She stopped by a desk, placing her bag on it as she zipped it open, her hand brushing against the one small trinket she had hanging on her bag. As she stuffed her things into her bag, she failed to notice a certain azure eyed boy approaching her.

"Kazue-san," Fuji said once he was behind her, watching as her startled form turned to face him, "Saa, you're wearing your hair in pigtails today."

Asami stared at the taller male before her weirdly. When was her hair not in pigtails?

"How are things with you and your sister?"

The question shocked Asami. How did Fuji know about the situation between her and her sister? Had it been something obvious yesterday when she was thinking about what to do during class, clicking away at her pen?

"Ah, um, actually things are fine now," she said, averting her eyes from the tensai's wondering gaze, "She actually came up to me yesterday and apologized. Well, after she asked for my side of the story."

Fuji raised a brow. Hadn't that been the advice that he had given her the day before? How could her sister have known to do the same thing? Unless…

"Anyways," Fuji continued, "I was wondering, since our next project is something where we will need partners, and since you're so close to being done—knowing what our subject is about and all—maybe you can be my partner."

"What?" Both Asami and their teacher—who was listening in on their conversation—said at the same time.

"Fuji, are you sure you are so ready to pick your partner right now?" The teacher spoke, recovering his composure so his true words were not shown through his actions. "Maybe you should rethink your decision."

"No, I'm pretty sure I would like to have Kazue-san as my partner," Fuji smiled, before turning back to the ebony haired girl, "That is, if it would be okay with her."

Asami looked from between Fuji and her teacher, wondering what the brunette was going on about. He had seen how flustered she was and how easily distractible she could be. Why would he pick her as a partner? Asami's thoughts were quickly cut off as the first bell of the day rang. Quickly slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she scurried her way towards the door before briefly turning back to her classmate and teacher.

"You know what? I'll take you up on that offer," she said towards the tensai, "We can group together at my house tomorrow afterschool. See you there." With that said, the younger twin turned and ran towards her first class.

Behind her, Fuji smiled his ever knowing smile.

**Later at Lunch**

"You wouldn't believe it Asami! He just came up to me and asked me out! How am I supposed to break it to him that I like somebody else, I mean, he's cute an all, but Fuji is so amazing."

Asami nodded unconsciously, letting her sister's words go in one ear and out the other. How could she have accepted being Fuji's partner so easily? Maybe she thought it would just be an easy A partnering up with someone who finished class work so easily.

"Asami!"

The younger twin was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Himeko yelled out her name. Quickly turning towards her living mirror image, Asami let out a sound of mild confusion.

"Geez Asami, did you even listen to a word I said?" Himeko said, her eyes showing slight frustration as she stared at Asami.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Start from the beginning?"

Himeko smiled and rolled her eyes at her other half as she dragged her by the hand to the cafeteria. "Okay, so it kind of starts shortly after you leave me by my locker…"

----------

"_Okay, see you in class Asami."_

_Himeko waved to her sister as she watched Asami's retreating form go back down the hallway they had just come from. She sighed heavily to herself, her mind instantly wondering what it could have been that her sister so desperately needed. She was always forgetting things every where, it was a wonder that they were even related. Himeko sometimes teased that Asami would forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders._

_Dismissing her thoughts, Himeko turned back to her locker as she got a few more items out of the small space. As she closed the door to her locker and put her combination lock back onto the handle, she couldn't help but feel as if somebody was behind her. Turning on her heel, she was met face to face with a familiar redhead._

"_Ah, Kikumaru-kun, how are you?" She smiled, walking towards the boy who seemed to be sporting confused look. "I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. Thank you for telling me that Fuji was looking for me. I found him yesterday afterschool."_

_Eiji looked back down the hallway he had just walked down before looking at the girl before him. Hadn't she just ran passed him? "U-uh, no problem Kazue-chan. You sure are fast, huh? You barely had enough time to say hi when you passed me earlier."_

_Himeko looked at the acrobat with slight confusion. She didn't remember passing by him on her way to her locker this morning with her sister. Maybe they had both overlooked him. Either way, she decided to apologize. "Uh, I'm sorry about that Kikumaru-kun, it won't happen again."_

_The two teens stood there in silence for a bit, both of them looking away from each other as to avoid an awkward moment._

"_So," Himeko said after a couple of minutes, "Was there anything you were going to say? You did stand behind me for quite a while when I was going through my locker."_

"_Nya, actually I was just waiting for my hi," Eiji said, a faint pink tinting his cheeks._

_Himeko nodded, smiling up at the teen, "Well, if that was all then I guess I'll be heading off to my first class. See you around Kikumaru-kun."_

_Himeko turned, but was stopped short when a hand reached out and latched itself onto hers. "W-wait," Eiji stuttered out, quickly letting go of the girl's hand, "Actually, now that I think about it…" The redhead swallowed the lump in his throat, his cheeks feeling as if they were on fire, "Do you want to go out for ice cream tomorrow afterschool?"_

_Himeko's eyes widened. Did he seriously just ask that?_

"_Did you seriously just ask that?"_

_The boy nodded, about to go on and ramble about how it was okay if she refused, but his speech was cut short when the first bell of the day rang out through the hallways._

"_U-um, you know what? Sure, we can go," Himeko said as she quickly backed away from the acrobat, "Meet me at the front gate afterschool tomorrow. See you later, Kikumaru-kun."_

_With that said, the older twin ran off, leaving a smile Eiji alone in the hall._

----------

"Why did I even accept his invitation? I mean, it'd make me sad to see him so sad from rejection, but seriously? Why did it have to be me?"

Asami nodded, feeling for her sister. "You know, it kind of sounds like my situation."

"Why? Did somebody ask you out too?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Asami blushed, shaking her head, "But Fuji asked me to be his partner for a project in one of our classes. I had no time to react properly so when the bell rang, I just said yes."

"W-what? Fuji asked you to be his partner?" Himeko asked, staring at her sister with wide, jealous eyes. "No fair!"

"It's not like I want to be," Asami retorted, "I mean, maybe I can get an easy A off of this 'cause he does seem pretty smart, but if I had any other choice I probably wouldn't have picked him."

Himeko sighed heavily as the two girls made their way through the door to the cafeteria. Skipping the lunch line, they both made their way to a table filled with their friends, sitting down side by side as they soon joined in on the conversations in the small group.

"I thought you two were fighting," Aiko asked, barely paying attention to the food before her.

"We made up last night," Himeko said happily, smiling as she hugged her sister, much to Asami's protests.

"Wow, that was fast," another one of their friends said.

"You can never keep two sisters apart," Himeko said point blankly, before frowning, "But there's another problem. Kikumaru-kun asked me out, while at the same time, Fuji asked Asami to be his partner in a project. They're going to be studying together around the same time I'm supposed to be going out on a date… What am I going to do? I might never have a chance to be so close to Fuji again!"

The girls around the table gasped at the newly given gossip, all of them suddenly interested in the trouble the twins were in. Some of them gave ideas on how to help, but the plans were quickly dismissed as others came up with flaws to them. Soon enough, their trickle of ideas came to a halt, and everyone sat there, wondering what to do.

"Wait, why don't you guys just switch places?" Aiko suggested. "You're twins after all. Who's going to tell the difference?"

"Aiko that's a brilliant idea," Himeko gushed, hugging her friend, "But the question is if it will work."

"The both of them probably know us by our personalities already," Asami pointed out, dampening the mood, "Of course it isn't going to work… Is it?"

**Chapter Ends**

**Well? Is it? Find out if the girl's genius plan works in the next chapter! See you all again!**


	7. Switching Places

**I now know what I want to do when I finish this fic. I'm not telling though, it's a secret.**

**Chapter Begins**

Asami tapped her finger lightly against her desk, staring at the clock at the other end of the classroom. School would be ending soon and she would have to meet her sister in the girl's bathroom at the end of the hallway. She couldn't believe that they were really going to switch places. What would happen if one of the boys noticed the difference? After all, not even twins are exactly alike.

Asami wondered what it would be like going out for ice cream with Eiji Kikumaru. He seemed to be pretty excitable the first time they met and she wondered if he was always like that. Maybe he would act differently in her presence while they were out in public. Or maybe he would be even more excitable than before. She really hoped it would be the former and not the latter. Being the quiet girl in class, it was only fitting that she wouldn't want to hang around somebody who was so bouncy and childish. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Then her thoughts drifted off to Fuji. He was quiet most of the time and he seemed to be a nice person; although, sometimes he would scare her. She had noticed not too long ago that every time he had struck a conversation with her, his eyes would wander to one place: her hands. At least, she thought that's what he was looking at, but who could really tell when he had his eyes closed all the time? She wondered for hours what his problem was. Was she getting a rash on her hands she couldn't see herself? Did her nails look silly with the nail polish her sister had put on it for her? …Did he have some kind of hand fetish? Whatever the answer was, she certainly couldn't find it.

"Class, please put away your books into their appropriate shelves," the teacher said as the final bell of the day rang.

Asami stood up, gathering up her stuff and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Glancing around the classroom, she was glad that Fuji wasn't here. It would make it less nerve wracking for her to make the journey to the bathroom without having him on her tail. Placing the book on the shelf, she quickly made her way out of the now emptied classroom and scurried to the bathroom, weaving around people in the hallway.

"Not trying to get away now are you?"

She let out a startled yelp, her hand quickly covering her mouth as she turned to the one person she was hoping wouldn't find her. How the heck was he so fast?

"Kazue-san, we're going to your house to work on our project, aren't we?"

Asami stared blankly at Fuji for what seemed to be forever before nodding dumbly. She blinked a couple of times, getting her voice back for only a moment. "U-uh, I have to use the bathroom first so…" She trailed off, turning around as she stalked back down the hallway.

'_Please don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't follow me,' _she begged in her mind.

"Saa, okay then, I'll just wait for you outside the bathroom door."

'_Darn it!'_

Asami gave Fuji a weak, forced smile as she nodded. Once they got to the door, she gave him a quick glance, watching as he leaned up against the wall, his creepy—or at least, in her opinion—smile still plastered on his face. As she pushed the door open, she gave a huge sigh, seeing that her sister had already made it into the bathroom before she did. It would be disastrous if she had come with Fuji standing at the door.

"Asami, finally, I thought you would never come," Himeko said as she turned to look at the younger twin. She had already pulled her single ponytail out and tied her hair into two pigtails that matched her sister's. Asami blinked, her mind making her think about the times their mother would dress them exactly alike. It had been their idea to do their hair differently so they wouldn't be mistaken for each other. "Well, aren't you going to tie your hair back?"

"R-right," Asami faltered, pulling out her pigtails, "Are you sure this is a good idea? We might be caught."

"Of course it's a good idea," Himeko smiled, picking Asami's bag off the floor where she had placed it, "We won't be caught. Look, we practically look like each other now!"

Both of the girls turned to their reflections in the mirror. It was true that Asami did look a lot like Himeko now, and vice versa, but she didn't feel like Himeko. She was still the unsure girl who didn't want to go through with the plan. But anything to make a sister happy, right?

"I saw you and Fuji-kun walking over here together so I'm betting that he's still outside waiting for you," Himeko said as she smoothened out some stray strands of hair, "I'll go out and say something like I have to get something out of my locker or whatever. Meanwhile, I want you to wait a couple minutes, okay? After we leave, head straight for the front gates; Kikumaru-kun should be waiting." Himeko turned to look at her sister, a wide grin on her face, "Doesn't this make you want to hum the Mission Impossible song?"

Asami smiled at her sister before both girls broke out into a fit of giggles. Wishing the oldest twin the best of luck, Asami watched as Himeko made her way towards the bathroom door. She could faintly hear her sister's soft voice humming along to the song she had just mentioned. Swinging Himeko's bag over her shoulder, Asami started counting the seconds until she would be able to go out into the open.

**Later at the School Gates**

Eiji Kikumaru hummed light heartedly to himself, swinging his body back and forth as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He had arrived at the front of the school not too long ago and was now waiting for a certain ebony haired girl. Watching as the crowds of people slowly left the school, the acrobat wondered if it was a good idea asking the girl out for ice cream. She seemed to be really into Fuji, but he didn't know if Fuji felt the same for her. It was always hard to figure out what the tensai was really thinking behind that smile of his.

"K-Kikumaru-san," he heard a voice behind him say.

"Nya, you came," he said excitedly, staring into her emerald green eyes with his own sapphire blue ones.

"O-of course," Asami said, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she wasn't the one that the redhead was looking for. She smiled a sweet smile, hoping that he would be fooled, "Why wouldn't I come, Kikumaru-san?"

Eiji stared at the girl, his exterior giving off a warm smile and excitable mood, but inside he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong with the girl before him. She seemed to be a bit shyer and a little less outgoing like she was the day that they had met face to face. He shrugged inwardly, his hand reaching out to grasp her own.

"Well then, come on Kazue-chan," he said, tugging her along, "I know a great ice cream parlor."

**Meanwhile**

Himeko hesitantly opened the door to the school building, her eyes quickly going towards the school gates. To her relief, her sister was nowhere to be found which meant that she had succeeded in finding Kikumaru. Opening the door wider, she stepped through, looking behind her to see that her beloved Fuji was following close behind. She noticed that he seemed to be staring at something and that the usual smile on his face was turned slightly upside down. She decided to question him about it as she made her way to her home with him on her tail.

"What's wrong Fuji-kun," she asked, smiling up at her favorite person, "I've never seen you frown before."

His frown faltered and he quickly replaced it with his usual smile. "It was nothing Kazue-san. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, well if that's the case, we should talk while we walk then," she said excitedly, going off into a small rant.

As the girl spoke, Fuji couldn't help but let the frown slip back onto his face, his eyes immediately scrutinizing her hands. Something was different.

**Chapter Ends**

**Well, there you go folks, a short, sweet update. Now THIS I can consider being a filler. Nothing much goes on in here.  
Anyways, here's your job my dear readers. Tell me, who's "date" do you want to hear about first? Eiji and Asami's or Fuji and Himeko's? It's all up to you to decide my next move! See you all again!**


	8. Study Date Disaster

**NOTE: I decided to start off with Himeko and Fuji's study date because I feel that she hasn't had enough screen time. If you still want to read Asami and Eiji's date first, please feel free to skip onto chapter 9 and return to this one. They don't go in any particular order so you can read whichever you want first. That is all, thank you!**

**Chapter Begins**

Himeko hummed happily to herself as she unlocked the door to her home. How could she not? She was within grasping distance of one of her most favorite people on the Earth. Not only that, but her parents weren't expected to be home until a few hours so she had the entire house alone with Fuji. What more could any girl want?

"Come on in," she said happily as she stepped aside to let him through. She couldn't help but let out a loud, content sigh as she felt her hand brush against his arm, "You can go ahead and sit in the living room; I'll get us some drinks. Anything you would like in particular?"

When Fuji looked back at her with that smile of his and his signature hidden eyes, she nearly fainted from happiness. "I'm fine with anything."

"R-right," she said, her hand grasping the small end table in the hallway so she could balance herself, "I'll just get us some water then."

She quickly skipped into the kitchen just across the hall from the living room, her feet quickly finding their way to a cupboard. Opening it up, she reached onto the top shelf, grabbing onto the 'nice cups'. Himeko smiled at the two glass cups she held in her hands, watching as her reflection smiled back up at her. She found herself quickly filling both cups with iced water so she could make her way back to her crush.

"I hope you don't mind, but I turned on a fan," she heard Fuji's voice say from inside the other room.

"Oh, it's fine," she said, her cheeks flushing a little bit from the sudden sound of his voice. She placed the cups down on the counter beside her, her hand going to her heart for only a moment, "Be still my beating heart. We mustn't let him figure out that I'm not Asami and she wouldn't get so flustered around a guy."

Himeko swallowed hard, picking the cups up again as she made her way to the living room. She smiled upon seeing Fuji sitting on the couch, waiting for her to appear, but that smile quickly faded when she saw he had already laid out all the work they had to do. She stared at the two inch stack of paper on the small coffee table, her eyes showing that she was intimidated. Their teacher seriously wasn't expecting them to finish all that up, was he? It looked like it was too much work for even three people to do when the work was split evenly. As she placed the two cups of water onto the table, she reached over to pick up the first paper in the big stack, only to see that it was stapled to about eight other pages.

"We're not expected to do all of this, are we?" Himeko asked as she quickly scanned through the packet in hand.

"Well, we're not expected to finish all of it tonight, but it does have to be done by the end of the week," Fuji said reassuringly. He too picked up a packet and scanned through it before speaking, "But of course, we do have a little more work since you still haven't finished that one paper we had to do in class."

A paper? Asami had never mentioned anything to Himeko about a paper she hadn't finished. She hadn't even muttered a word about the project that they had to do. If Himeko had known that it would be this much work, she would've never suggested switching places. Getting ice cream with a guy she didn't really know sounded way better than working on a school project, even if it was with her one and only love.

"I guess I should finish that paper first then," she said hesitantly, going over to Asami's bag as she searched for said paper. When she finally managed to find the paper, she looked it over quickly and without notice, only to come to one realization: she had no idea what her sister was learning in class. Being in different classes had one major disadvantage and that was that each teacher didn't teach the same thing, even if they did teach the same subject. She looked over to the tensai, seeing that he was already answering some questions on a packet of theirs. "Um, do you think I could get a little bit of help?"

Fuji looked up at her, putting on his famous sadistic smile. "I thought you said you knew everything there was to our subject, Kazue-san. At least, that's what you told our teacher in class today to convince him to let you take the paper home."

Himeko looked at Fuji in slight shock. Had her sister seriously said that? If she had, Himeko would never forgive her for putting the both of them into this situation.

"But of course," her ears perked up at the sound of his voice again, "If you need help, I guess you could look through the textbook. The answers should be around pages 145-156."

Himeko gaped up at him as he set a heavy looking textbook before her. It could easily be around 400 pages or more and looked as if it had been used so many times, it would fall apart if she even touched it. She looked back at the brunette and felt an overwhelming sigh overcome her as she saw that he had went back to working on the packet. What had just happened? She didn't expect Fuji to be so sadistic. She thought he would be sweet, kind, helpful, and all the other things the girls had gossiped about him. To her disappointment though, she was quickly realizing that he was the exact opposite. She was starting to wonder why she had always liked him.

Reaching out for the textbook, she dragged it over to her and opened it up, the wrinkly pages smooth to her fingers. Her eyes scanned the paper in her hands again before going back to the book. No way Asami didn't finish her work if the answers were in the book all along. She was too smart not to know that.

"So, are you and your sister still on good terms with each other?"

Himeko looked up at Fuji once again when he spoke, her mind quickly thanking to opportunity to stop thinking about homework. "Of course; you can't separate us for long."

Fuji nodded, glad that his 'partner' and her sister were doing well with each other. In his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why his own brother couldn't get along with him just as well. Maybe it was just a girl thing that they would forgive each other so easily. Or maybe it was just that his brother had deeper reasons as to why he despised his brother, reasons he couldn't share with him. Either way, he found himself at least a bit jealous of the girl before him.

"It also helped that you had given me some advice," the green eyed girl continued, "I immediately took your advice and apologized to her. I'm glad she forgave me so easily; I don't think I could handle school if she had continued to be angry."

Fuji raised a brow, his smiling fading for only a moment. The day he had asked Asami to be his partner for the project, she had said that her sister came up to her and apologized before she could. Although, he faintly remembered giving her that exact same advice in the hallway the day before those events took place. Now she was saying that she had been the one to apologize first. What was going on? Did she have some kind of memory loss of sorts, or maybe she was just toying with him. Unless… Fuji glanced down at her hands once more, noticing the small, subtle difference again. Putting tow and two together, he quickly found that his previous assumptions were proving to be true.

"May I use your bathroom?" Fuji asked as he stood from his seat on the couch.

"Sure," Himeko stood as well, nodding happily as she walked out of the living room to leading the young man to his destination down the hallway, "Then maybe you could help me with the worksheet, right?"

He looked at her with his famous smile. "Maybe; maybe not."

She gave him a bright, fake smile as she gestured towards the door to the bathroom. Her eyes trailed after him as he went inside and closed the door. She sighed quietly to herself, not expecting a single suspicion of his as she walked back towards the living room. She glanced to the clock, and then to the cell phone on the small coffee table. Picking it up, she wondered how Asami's date with Eiji was going. Did they already finish off their ice cream and were now walking home? Maybe he had decided to take her elsewhere afterwards. Was she having fun? Glancing back at the clock, she frowned; it had already been half an hour. It wouldn't hurt to text her sister to see if she was okay, right?

_Hey Asami, how's it going pretending to be me? My study date with Fuji is going great so far, he doesn't suspect a thing! I told you this was a great plan! TTYL_

She double checked her spelling before sending the text, like she always did. She halfheartedly smiled, knowing that half of what she just sent was a lie. Sure she thought that the studying was going okay, and of course she didn't think Fuji expected a thing about their little plan, but she was starting to think it wasn't a good idea. What was she thinking, liking someone who could be so cruel?

Himeko quickly put the cell phone back onto the coffee table as Fuji walked back into the room. She hoped he hadn't been there when she had texted Asami. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to spend quality time with him, but the fact that she didn't want him to find out that she wasn't her sister. She was already way over her long time crush for him.

"Yes?" Himeko asked when she noticed that Fuji had been staring at her for quite a while. With her high outlook on him being totally crushed, she now found his staring ways kind of scary. Was this why Asami had said she felt weird when she went to class with him?

"So, how old is your sister anyways, Himeko-chan?"

Himeko stared at him with wide eyes. "H-how did you know that I'm Himeko?"

"I didn't."

**Chapter Ends**

**Oh my! How are the girls going to get out of this situation!? You won't find out, at least, not until the last chapter! See you then!**


	9. Ice Cream for Trouble

**Okay kiddies, here's Asami's date! Let's take a peek shall we?**

**Chapter Begins**

Asami stared at the redhead as he bounced happily down the sidewalk. She frowned a bit, realizing that the thing she had been hoping wouldn't happen were coming to life. This boy was definitely not her type. He was way to excitable, childish, not to mention he seemed to love to point out the small obvious things in life. Inwardly groaning to herself, Asami wondered how she got suckered into going out with the boy so easily. Would it have been easier turning down her sister's wishes and just going home with Fuji to work on a project she didn't really know too much about?

She thought about that question for a moment. Would it have been better? Sure, Fuji was a smart guy and she was sure he would help her get an easy A, but in her opinion, he was a bit creepy. His hidden eyes always directed towards her as if he was scrutinizing everything she did. He was paying attention to the tiny details, wanting know everything about her and the entirety that she did. She found it a bit unsettling at times, wondering why he had found her so interesting. She surely wasn't the brightest one in class, nor was she the most sociable. Maybe he was just messing with her head, wanting to get under her skin with the way he stared with his… What color were his eyes anyways? She didn't even know.

"Ne, look Kazue-chan, there's the ice cream parlor."

There he went again, pointing out the obvious. In that moment, she suddenly missed Fuji and his silent staring.

"I can see that, Kikumaru-san," she said halfheartedly. Suppressing the feeling to roll her eyes, she quickly jogged along with him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

"What flavors will you get Kazue-chan," the acrobatic boy said as he pressed his face up against the cold glass, his eyes dancing with excitement, "I think I want to get chocolate. No wait, maybe strawberry. Then again, sherbet is very good too."

"I'll just have vanilla," she said plainly.

Blue eyes met green as the boy turned around suddenly and stared at her like she had grown a second head. "But that's so plain," he whined.

She pouted, giving him a pointed glare. "Well, I like vanilla. It's simple. Tasting vanilla is like tasting the base of every flavor ever created." She sighed heavily as he continued to stare as if he didn't understand. "You're just like my sister, wanting to have at least a small piece of everything."

"Oh," Eiji inquired as he turned to take their orders, "How old is your sister?"

Asami paused, covering her mouth with her hand. Had she already given him too much information? Did he look like he was a bit suspicious of her? No, no he didn't. She looked at him closely, seeing that his eyes were still focused on the lady before him that was taking his order. He pulled out his wallet, looking a bit forlorn.

"Ne, Kazue-chan," he said, turning back towards her with a sheepish grin, "Do you have some cash on you? I only have enough money to pay for my own."

Asami stared at him incredulously. Was he seriously asking her for some of her cash when he was the one who had established that date in the first place? How unprepared for this was he exactly? The least he could've done was made sure he had enough money for two before leaving the house this morning. She was starting to find that this guy could be really inconsiderate.

"S-sure," she said hesitantly, looking through the bag on her shoulder for a wallet. At least the money would be coming out of Himeko's allowance and not hers. She could simply pay her back another day. "Here."

"Thank you Kazue-chan," Eiji said happily as he took the money out of her small, fragile hands, "Sorry again for having to have you pay half the bill…"

The girl nodded slightly, her pout showing that she wasn't too happy with having to do that, but nonetheless, it couldn't be helped. Watching as the lady behind the counter took the money and went to fetch their ice cream, she couldn't help but wonder how Himeko was doing on her study date with Fuji. Were they actually getting any work done? She highly doubted. After all, it was Himeko. She would never be able to concentrate on her work with Fuji a mere three feet away from her. Hopefully she wasn't acting too weird, lest Asami's reputation with the boy would be permanently damaged.

"Here you go, Kazue-chan," the red haired, blue eyed wonder said as he handed her a cup filled with plain vanilla ice cream and a small pink plastic spoon, "Let's go sit over at that booth there."

The younger twin followed the boy to a booth in the corner of the shop, far away from the lady at the counter and any other curious ears. She took note on how the booth was a small table, only big enough to fit two people if they were careful. She frowned slightly, not really liking the idea that he felt comfortable enough to sit that close to her, but she immediately let the frown flip back to a faux smile as they both sat down at opposite ends of the table. Silenced consumed the young pair of teenagers as they both racked their brains for a topic of conversation. Asami found herself unconsciously putting the spoon to her lips, filling it with the creamy white dairy product that she adored. She smiled slightly to herself as she stared down at her cup of ice cream, almost forgetting that there was another soul that was waiting for a chance to talk to her.

"So," Eiji spoke, finally breaking the silence, "You never told me how old your sister was."

"She's older than me." It wasn't completely the truth, but it also wasn't completely a lie. She hoped that the simple answer was enough for the curious boy and that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

Eiji nodded as he put his own spoon to his lips. He let her words weigh in on his mind, thinking about them for only a moment. He sighed mentally. He had hoped that if this date with the girl before him hadn't worked out so well that he would be able to ask out her sister, but with the circumstances being that she was apparently older than the both of them he found that that idea had been thrown out the window. Though, he was still curious about the girl they were speaking of and wanted to know more about her. Who knows, maybe she liked younger boys.

"So what does she look like?"

"Some people say she looks like me. I don't really see the similarities though." That last part was a lie and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. How else was she supposed to keep it a secret that the boy before him had been on a date with the wrong person? "We have the same hair and eye color, but she likes to wear her hair in… uh, pigtails." That was close. She had almost made a mistake.

Eiji nodded again and repeated his previous action of putting the spoon to his lips. Honestly, he didn't really like pigtails; they were too little girlish for his taste. He preferred girls who left their hair down, or put it into a ponytail, much like how the girl before him had hers.

"What kind of things does she like?"

"Tennis," Asami laughed slightly to herself, "Or at least, guys who play tennis. She doesn't really know how to play the game, but she isn't extremely horrible at it. The only reason she joined a couple years ago was because of this one guy. She wanted to impress him."

That was a good thing. A girl who liked tennis was definitely a turn on for the red haired boy and he found himself wondering if he could look passed the pigtails to the girl inside. Although, it was the fact that she had joined only because of a boy that kind of bothered Eiji. What if she was boy crazy? Or worse, what if she was a fan girl?

"Does she still play?"

Asami wondered why Eiji was asking so many questions. Not like it bothered her, she just had to mind her tongue and make sure she didn't make any mistakes. "No, I don't think she wants to play anymore. Well, maybe she'll join this year, but I guess it kind of depends."

"Oh, so she's in our school?"

"A-ah, no," Asami stuttered, realizing she could've made a big mistake, "I mean, she wants to see if there's any clubs that she could join."

Eiji nodded, completely falling for the twin's lie. Asami quickly put a hand to heart, trying to calm the pulsing muscle from going into cardiac arrest. She was so nervous that if it weren't for the fact the employees were blasting music in the background, she could've sworn everyone would be able to hear her beating heart. Looking down at the half full cup of ice cream, she quickly downed the rest of it and stood from her seat, apologizing to the boy as she scurried over to the parlor's bathroom.

Eiji watched she walked away from him, quickly disappearing behind the door with a small pink lady painted on a sign. Had he done something wrong? Maybe she was feeling bad because he was asking so many questions about her sister. This date was supposed to be centered on the two of them, but Eiji couldn't help ask about the girl he didn't know about. The one he was out with at the moment didn't really seem interested in him and now that he was out with her, he felt that she wasn't the girl he had felt he had fallen for at first. In fact, he was finding that it was her sister that he seemed to like now, even though all he had been given were a few descriptions.

A sound of buzzing caught his attention as he looked down at the table. There, sitting right next to her empty cup, was the girl's cell phone. Curious eyes quickly looked over to who was the one texting his date. He smiled, seeing that the topic of their conversation was the one who had messaged her and he instantly found himself reaching for the phone. She wouldn't mind if he took a peek right? What if it was urgent?

_Hey Asami, how's it going pretending to be me? My study date with Fuji is going great so far, he doesn't suspect a thing! I told you this was a great plan! TTYL_

Wait, what? Eiji looked over in the direction that the girl had disappeared to. She had explaining to do.

**Chapter Ends**

**Now remember, if you decided to read this chapter first, go back to chapter 8 before reading our grand finale! Next time on Fortunate Misfortune: It's the last chapter! How will this series come to an end? You'll have to wait and find out!**


	10. Happy Ending with New Beginnings

**Quick! Let's get this chapter up while I'm still young! P.S. Usually I use hyphens to seperate sections, but fanfiction is being weird and they're not showing up so I'm forced to use a line. Very sorry for the weirdness of it all.**

**Chapter Begins**

"_How did you figure out that I'm Himeko if you weren't even sure?"_

"_I took a wild guess."_

* * *

"_You have explaining to do."_

"_Why were you looking through my phone anyways?"_

* * *

"_But, how?"_

"_You and your sister act differently and your hands look too different for you to be the same person."_

* * *

"_I saw it was from your sister! I wanted to know what she was like!"_

"_That doesn't give you the right to go reading my text messages!"_

* * *

"_How could you see that far into detail? I don't think anybody would've been able to tell the difference between our hands."_

"_Let's just say I like paying close attention to things I find interest in."_

* * *

"_But I really wanted to know…"_

"_You really like her, don't you?"_

* * *

"_Don't tell me you like my sister…"_

"_You can say that."_

* * *

"_Kikumaru-san, I'm sorry."_

* * *

"_Fuji-kun, I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since the twins had switched places with each other so Himeko could go on a study date with Fuji while Asami went out for ice cream with Eiji. Three days since Himeko found out she really didn't like Fuji after all, Asami found out that hyper active red-heads really weren't her type, and that both girls really regretted switching places. Three days since they were discovered. Three days since they apologized. A lot could happen in just three days.

"Quit tugging at my hair Himeko," Asami complained as her older sister tugged yet again at one of her pigtails.

"You can't be serious about wearing that on our double date, right?"

Asami looked down at her clothes. Faded jeans, a graphic T-shirt, and her every day pigtails adorned her features. Along with her new off the shoulder bag, she thought she looked perfect for a regular afternoon outing. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Himeko rolled her eyes, twirling around so that her new dress floated softly into the air, going just above her knees, before landing straight back down onto her slim figure. Once the soft fabric landed safely back to its spot just below her mid-calf, Himeko turned to look at her sister. "Haven't you ever heard of dressing up for a date?"

"We're just going to a local fast food place and then the ice cream parlor, what exactly do I have to dress up for?"

Himeko sighed, finding it almost pointless arguing with her sister about something she knew neither of them would change their mind about. As Asami continued to gather her essentials like her cell phone and wallet, Himeko turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, wondering how she should fix her hair. She looked at the black hair clip on her dresser, holding it up to her hair to see if it would look good being pinned up.

"I'm sure he'll like your hair no matter how it looks," Asami said as she watched her sister fuss with the clip. Walking over to the older twin, Asami helped pin up the matching ebony locks.

"You know, I'd say the same thing for you, but you dress like that everyday," Himeko laughed, joking with her sister, "Are you sure he isn't getting bored?"

"Haha, very funny," Asami said sarcastically as she shoved Himeko softly, "I don't care whether he's bored or not. It's not like I really like him anyways; he's so weird. And I'm still trying to figure out why he's so interested."

Both girls laughed to themselves as they continued to get ready. Soon enough, there came a knock upon their front door signaling to them that their dates had arrived. Walking over to the door, Himeko opened it in anticipation. She smiled widely when she saw a red-headed male smiling back at her. Flinging herself into his arms, she laughed wholeheartedly as she greeted him.

"Hi Eiji," she squealed, hugging the boy around his waist, "I was starting to wonder when you'd come." Looking around him, she noticed her previous crush standing there. "Oh, hi Fuji; Asami should be coming now. She went to tell our parents that we're leaving."

The tensai nodded, knowing that out of the two twins, Asami was definitely the more responsible one.

"Wow, you look so cute Himeko-neko-chan," Eiji complimented the girl, using the cute nickname he had come up for her, "Is that a new dress?"

"Yep," said girl chirped happily, a light blush adorning her cheeks, "I wanted to look my very best for today! We should hurry over to get our food, that way we can get to the ice cream parlor before all the good booths are taken. What should I get? Strawberry? Cherry? Maybe chocolate? Oh, but sherbet is good too!"

Fuji turned, slowly watching as the pair of teens walked away from the house, completely forgetting about the other two people they were supposed to be waiting for. He chuckled lightly to himself, seeing that his best friend was perfectly happy with the girl that had been chasing after him only a few days before.

"I knew he was Himeko's type."

Fuji turned once again to find Asami standing at the now closed door of her home, her back towards him as she locked the door with her keys. Shoving her ring of keys and trinkets back into her bag, she turned to look at the brunette before her, stepping closer to him as they both started following after the excitable pair.

"They both bounce back quiet easily." Fuji commented to break the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah, well, Asami isn't really the type of person to let a broken crush keep her down," Asami answered, smiling at the pair before them, "I'm guessing Eiji is the same."

"Saa," Fuji nodded, "He _was_ pretty upset when he found out you two were lying to him, but he forgave Himeko after a while." Fuji shook his head, muttering something along the lines of 'love struck fool'.

"What about me? Have I been forgiven for skipping out on studying?"

"Of course." Asami smiled up at the brunette, glad she was forgiven. "Then again, that's only because I'm going to make you do the rest of the work on your own."

"How did I know that was coming?" Asami asked herself, hanging her head in defeat. As an answer, the sadistic boy beside her merely chuckled.

Lower lip jutting out in a small pout, Asami lifted her head to stare at the backs of her sister and Eiji. She watched as they laughed together, holding hands with huge grins on their faces. They looked like they had known each other for years even though they had only really just gotten to know each other two days ago. Slowly, Asami stood upright as her pout slowly morphed into a small smile.

"They really do look like a cute couple," she commented to herself.

"Like us," Fuji smiled, watching as the girl faltered in her steps as she coughed loudly.

"Wait a second," she spluttered, her hand patting her chest to get her heart working again, "By no means whatsoever is this a 'date' between the two of us!" Asami moved her fingers as air quotes, emphasizing her words. "I'm merely going along to make sure Himeko doesn't get into trouble and you're here because Eiji asked you to go. You're just a friend so there is no way at all that this is, or ever could be, a date."

Fuji smirked, latching his hand onto hers quickly. "I think I can change that."

Eyes widening for only a moment, Asami felt a soft blush make its way to her cheeks the same way it had when Fuji held her hand for the first time that fateful day in the school's hallway. She had to admit, this boy was persistent.

As they walked hand in hand slowly after their counterparts ahead of them, Asami slowly started to wonder that maybe, just maybe, this whole relationship thing would work.

"Your hands are so soft and fragile, Asami-chan."

"You're so weird!"

Then again, maybe not.

**The End**

**I'm finished! Finally finished! You know, I'm not really happy with this chapter… But then again, I never am happy ending a story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Again, sorry for the long waits between chapters, but I'm hopeful that the waits were worthwhile.**


End file.
